Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 103
"The Brilliant Machine Angels" is the one-hundredth and third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on May 1, 2016. Featured Duel: Alexis Rhodes vs. Juvenile Officers vs. Juvenile Officers.]] This Duel is conducted as a Battle Royal. Therefore, no one may attack on their first turn. Turn 1: Alexis Alexis Normal Summons "Etoile Cyber" (1200/1600). Alexis Sets a card. Turn 2: Juvenile Officer #1 JO#1 Normal Summons "Armoredog Cannon Boxer" (1400/???) and activates its effect to Special Summon a "Armoredog" from his hand which is lower in level than "Cannon Boxer". He Special Summons "Armoredog Bull Copter" (600/???) via this effect. Since "Bull Copter" was Special Summoned, JO#1 adds a "Polymerization" from his Deck to his hand, via its effect. He next activates "Polymerization", fusing "Cannon Boxer" and "Bull Copter" from his field to Fusion Summon "Full Armoredog Bull Fortress" (2000/???) in Attack Position. Next he activates the effect of "Bull Fortress", by sending any number of "Polymerization" and/or "Fusion" cards from his hand to the Graveyard, "Bull Fortress" gains 1000 ATK for each card sent. He sends a copy of "Polymerization" to activate this effect and have it gain 1000 ATK ("Bull Fortress" 2000 → 3000 ATK). Turn 3: Juvenile Officer #2 JO#2 Normal Summons "Armoredog Cannon Boxer" (1400/???) and activates its effect Special Summoning "Armoredog Bull Copter" (600/???) via its effect. Since "Bull Copter" was Special Summoned, JO#2 adds a "Polymerization" from his Deck to his hand, via its effect. He next activates "Polymerization", fusing "Cannon Boxer" and "Bull Copter" from his field to Fusion Summon "Full Armoredog Bull Fortress" (2000/???) in Attack Position. Next he activates the effect of "Bull Fortress", by sending "Polymerization" and "Re-Fusion" to the Graveyard and have it gain 2000 ATK ("Bull Fortress" 2000 → 4000 ATK). Turn 4: Juvenile Officer #3 JO#3 Normal Summons "Armoredog Cannon Boxer" (1400/???) and activates its effect Special Summoning "Armoredog Bull Copter" (600/???) via its effect. Since "Bull Copter" was Special Summoned, JO#3 adds a "Polymerization" from his Deck to his hand, via its effect. He next activates "Polymerization", fusing "Cannon Boxer" and "Bull Copter" from his field to Fusion Summon "Full Armoredog Bull Fortress" (2000/???) in Attack Position. Next he activates the effect of "Bull Fortress", by sending "Polymerization", "Re-Fusion", "Fusion Recovery" and "Fusion Reserve" to the Graveyard and have it gain 4000 ATK ("Bull Fortress" 2000 → 6000 ATK). Turn 5: Alexis Alexis activates "Machine Angel Ritual", Tributing the Level 4 "Etoile Cyber" from her field and the Level 6 "Cyber Prima" from her hand to Ritual Summon the Level 10 "Cyber Angel - Vishnu" in Attack Position. Since it was Special Summoned, its effect activates allowing her to destroy as many Fusion Monsters her opponent controls as possible, and inflict 1000 damage to their controller(s) for each of their monsters destroyed. Via this effect all three "Bull Fortress" are destroyed (JO#1: 4000 → 3000 LP; JO#2: 4000 → 3000 LP; JO#3: 4000 → 3000 LP). She next activates the other effect of "Vishnu", allowing it to attack a number of times this Battle Phase, up to the number of opponent's monsters destroyed this turn. "Vishnu" attacks all three Juvenile Officer members directly (JO#1: 3000 → 0 LP; JO#2: 3000 → 0 LP; JO#3: 3000 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.